Another Lost Summer en français
by fictorium
Summary: Spoilers : Jusqu'à la fin du 5x24 Ils n'ont jamais partagé un seul été. Ou comment Cuddy attend le retour de House.


Une charmante lectrice a traduit ce One-Shot pour en faire profiter à toutes les Huddy francophones. J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

Titre : Another Lost Summer

Auteur : Lola Lauriestein

Traduction : [info]scolastik

Bêta française : [info]vicodinaddict0o

Rating : G

Words: ~820

Pairing: House/Cuddy-ish.

Spoilers : Jusqu'à la fin du 5x24

Summary: Ils n'ont jamais partagé un seul été. Ou comment Cuddy attend le retour de House.

* * *

Ils n'ont jamais partagé un été.

C'est le moment de l'année où il s'éloigne d'elle, de tout le monde. Peut être que l'éclat du soleil et les longues journées sont trop dures à supporter pour son esprit morose, toujours est-il qu'il arpente les couloirs furtivement, comme un fantôme. Et, comme cela rend les choses plus faciles pour elle, elle ne lui demande jamais ce qui se passe.

Certains étés, ça avait été sa guérison, d'autres son amertume après le départ de Stacy, ou peut être le retour de Stacy. Même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université, ils étaient séparés durant cette période de l'année. Elle retournait à Long Island, profiter des barbecues de rêve entourée de sa famille tandis qu'il restait à hanter les bars du campus, ou à s'enfermer chez lui avec des tas de livres. Comme l'un de ces gosses solitaires qui ne se sentent pas attendus chez eux pour les vacances.

Lorsqu'elle monte dans la voiture, pour la première fois, attachant Rachel dans le siège-auto, elle se répète que c'est parce que Rachel adore être conduite sur de longues distances. Cela marche plutôt bien et, quand elle tourne pour prendre la direction de Mayfield elle se dit simplement que cela leur fera une bonne occasion de voir un peu de verdure.

La seconde fois, elle s'échappe de l'hôpital au milieud'une insupportable après-midi. Elle conduit jusque là-bas,se gare dans le parking, et fixe l'énorme bâtiment tout en écoutant un jazz sautillant s'élever de son auto-radio. Elle espère bêtement qu'il sorte et qu'il vienne se moquer de ses goûts musicaux si ordinaires.

Pendant quatre mois, elle use le kilométrage de sa Lexus, sautant des repas, arrivant en retard pour renvoyer chez elle l'assistante maternelle qu'elle paie si cher, elle prend même sa voiture la nuit, installant sa fillette endormie dans le siège arrière.

Elle a besoin d'être près de lui, mais pas une fois ne monte-t-elle l'escalier menant aux lourdes portes de l'établissement pour tenter de le voir. Le lieu étant très isolé, elle n'a aucune chance de l'apercevoir de si loin. Il lui serait facile d'appeler à l'avance, demander une consultation à son médecin traitant. Les excuses seraient faciles à trouver, elle pourrait abuser de son statut, et se retrouver assise à l'une de ses tables en plastique branlantes, en face de lui. Et vérifier ainsi, elle même, que les fantômes dans son regard disparaissent peu à peu.

Wilson joue son rôle de messager et de confident, mais elle ne lui parle pas de ses visites. Il se tient au courant auprès des psychiatres et du directeur de l'hôpital, lui proposant des détails qu'elle refuse à chaque fois. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir, c'est que cela fonctionne, qu'il va mieux. Elle ne croira rien d'autre tant qu'elle ne le verra pas par elle même.

Quand on lui annonce le jour de sa sortie, elle ajoute juste un H sur le calendrier de son Blackberry , puis regarde la synchronisation se faire avec son ordinateur, le calendrier de son assistant, et tous les autres systèmes de sauvegardes qui confirment l'enregistrement de l'information encore et encore.

Cela devrait lui permettre d'enfin réussir à économiser de l'essence, mais même si elle s'inquiète pour l'environnement (elle s'inquiète à propos de tout), c'est une habitude tellement ancrée en elle, qu'elle ne peut pas y mettre fin. Quand le jour arrive enfin, elle surprend Wilson en lui confiant Rachel et s'en allant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de désapprouver.

Elle conduit presque sans y faire attention, réagissant tout de même aux voitures autour d'elle. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'à l'accoutumée, le gravier sous ses pneus fait bientôt un bruit assourdissant comme une série de mini-explosions.

Elle traverse le parking, d'un pas résolu, dans ses chaussures inconfortables et avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le grand escalier, le craquement de la porte la prévient de sa présence.

Il a l'air en forme.

Cela lui brise presque le coeur de le voir à nouveau, ses cheveux plus gris que dans son souvenir. Ses vêtements impeccablement repassés lui donnent envie de froisser le coton si lisse pour le rendre reconnaissable.

Et puis, il sourit, d'un sourire un peu mal assuré, mais c'est lui.

Elle ne le serre pas dans ses bras, et, grâce à des années d'entrainement, elle retient les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, son sourire s'effaçant déjà, il regarde plus loin, vers la voiture qui les attend.

Elle le suit, toujours deux pas derrière lui. Elle n'a jamais pu se mesurer à ses longues enjambées, même depuis que sa canne le retarde. Il s'appuie moins dessus néanmoins , remarque-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Il s'installe dans sa voiture, envahissant confortablement son espace, comme toujours. Quand elle démarre la voiture et que le son de la radio s'élève, il se lance dans une tirade à propos des crimes contre l'humanité que cette station de radio est apparemment en train de commettre.

Elle fait son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le volant et pleurer de soulagement.

Le moteur tourne et alors qu'elle passe la première, sa main effleure la sienne légèrement.

"Je vous dois des excuses, et une explication. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela changera quelque chose."

Elle hausse les épaules, plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Si les choses étaient différentes, s'il y avait moins en jeu, elle l'embrasserait peut être, là sur le siège avant de sa voiture.

Au lieu de ça, elle décide de juste le ramener chez lui.

Au moins, comme ça, ils partageront l'automne.


End file.
